PhilAsiana Airlines
PhilAsiana Airlines (PAA) is one of the national carriers of Philippines. PhilAsiana Airlines operates in its hub in Ninoy Aquino International Airport and operates 2 Destinations out and to Manila. It plans to add 100 destinations in its route network to serve Filipinos abroad and to introduce Philippines to the World.It was formed due to lack of routes, airlines and services to the Philippines and after the bankruptcy of some major airlines. Main Facts: Callsign: FILIPINO/ASIAN IATA: AZ ICAO: PHI Founded: June 9, 2009 Hub: Ninoy Aquino International Airport Secondary Hubs: Bacolod-Silay International Airport, Cebu-Mactan International Airport Frequent Flyer: Sarimanok Wings Member Lounge: Sarimanok|Lounge Parent Company: Marcelo-Pagunsan Holdings Inc. (MAPA);Swan Lake International Airlines(SLIA) Company Slogan: Fly PhilAsiana, Keep Discovering. Headquarters: Makati, Philippines/Manila, Philippines Fleet: 5 Safety Records: Excellent Destinations: 2(+20) Alliance:'' 'Expected to be in Star Alliance '''Founders: *'President and CEO:' John Albert Marcelo Pagunsan Employees: 432 (Currently on June 9,2009) Status: In Service Rating: 0.142(As of 6/9/09) Declaration of Bankruptcy: 6/9/09 Recovery of services:'''6/9/09 with 5 Yakovlev Yak-40 '''Website:http://www.cyberairlines.net History Formation PhilAsiana was formed in June 9,2009 due to in-demand flights to Manila abroad and due to lack of flights to Manila. The Airline was founded by John Marcelo. The Airline's first flight was on June 9,2009 using a Yakovlev Yak-40 on services between Manila, Cebu, Hong Kong, Bangkok and Kuala Lumpur. Bankruptcy and Recovery The CEO and President announced bankruptcy due to lack of passengers but after awhile it resumed it services with 5 Yakovlev Yak-40 with 2 Destinations in and out of Manila. The Company has removed the Bangkok, Hong Kong and Kuala Lumpur routes because it had no profits in those routes and they wanted to focus in serving domestic flights in their first few days. Corporate Management Currently Pal has 30 Pilots and 402 ground staff and maintance crew. PAA is owned by MAPA (MPH) and MAPA's other airline SLIA(SLQ). Cargo Services The Management is planning to have Cargo Services between Seoul, Hong Kong and Tokyo soon once they have a right budget again, the label of the cargo will be PHILASIANA KARGO. Catering The Management is planning to have catering services to all flights leaving Manila, the concept of their menus will be Filipino, Thai, Chinese, Japanese and Western. Cabin Crew Destinations *'Manila' (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *'Cebu' (Cebu-Mactan International Airport) *'Bacolod' (New Bacolod-Silay Airport) Planned routes: Manila *'Hong Kong' Fleet PAA has currently only regional aircrafts in its fleet. *'YAKOVLEV YAK-40:' In fleet: 5 Orders: N/A Future Fleet PAA has plans to modernize it fleets starting with a Boeing 737 or an Airbus A310/A320. Fleet Maintenance PAA has fleet maintenance frequently. Brand Logo The logo is the sun in the Philippine Flag in their Aircraft tail. Livery PAA has announced 1 of their aircraft will be painted in Sarimanok livery in honor of its Parent company and the Philippine Culture. Slogans *Fly PhilAsiana, Keep Discovering. (Current) Cabin Service Sutla Class(Business Class) Sutla has a recliner seat in all aircrafts excluding regional aircrafts. Equipped with a LCD touch screen that offers AVOD, Lamp light, in seat power supply, Microsoft Office. In Sutla they offer 5 types of main dish, 2 types of dessert, 2 types of salad, 2 types of appetizer and selective choices of beverages and wines. Sarimanok Class (Economy Class) Sarimanok has an LCD touch screen in each seat, with in-seat power supply and a light lamp, a tray table with a cup holder. Incidents and Accidents Currently PAA has a good safety Record.